


An Innocent Man

by AvaFirebreather



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Beta Will Graham, Hannibal au a/b/o dynamics, M/M, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Prison AU, Prisoner Hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaFirebreather/pseuds/AvaFirebreather
Summary: Will Graham is tasked with proving Hannibal Lecter guilty of the crimes he has been accused.(I may change this summary later since it's not great)





	An Innocent Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wormsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormsin/gifts).



> So uh this is not done and it's honestly not great but hopefully you don't hate it. In my time zone it is not January yet but I'm pretty sure on archiveofourown it is, so sorry about the delay there!   
> You asked for something based on your stories so I went when a A/B/O Prison au.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter was atypical.  
The first part of his name for instance was an oddity in and of itself, Omegas were strongly discouraged from entering the medical field, due to the common view that Omegas were just too sensitive to handle such stressful environments.

Yet somehow Dr. Hannibal Lecter had glided through it seemingly unhindered.  
Of course that was not to say that his co-workers did not treat him differently, but it never seemed to affected him negatively, it was more as if they were always extra accommodating to him and he was quite apt at turning that to his favor.

Yes, Dr. Hannibal Lecter was a very interesting man, Will Graham decided, staring down at his case file. With the way he could twist anyone around his finger, it was unsurprising that he had quite literally gotten away with murder for years.

Will sighed, putting down the file and rubbing the bridge of his nose in a vain attempt to stop the headache he could feel forming. He really wished that Jack had left him be in the back water town where he'd been hiding. Teaching high school psychology was much less stressful than working for the FBI. 

God damn it, if only Jack was more capable of handling things himself, or if Will was able to crush his hero complex for good then he wouldn't be here about to walk into the devil's lair.

#

The sound of the prison doors opening echoed down the hall.  
Will Graham stepped through, and as they closed behind him he couldn't help but worry that they weren't going to open to let him back out.  
Taking a deep breath he pushed those thoughts aside; he would need to be impenetrable to make it through this conversation alive. Or so Jack had told him.

His footsteps sounded much too loud in the silence, but when they stopped the quiet was unsettling.   
He raised his eyes from the ground where they had been focused and allowed himself to look into Doctor Hannibal Lecter's cell.

Not that it really looked like a cell, with the plush bed in the corner, the private shower (it would be unethical for the prison to video a naked Omega of course) the desk equipped with art tools. Really you almost couldn't tell it was a cage until you saw the glass.

“They told me I'd have a visitor.” The voice was soft and captivating.

“I'm Special Agent Graham. I'm here to ask you some questions” Will responded, letting his eyes quickly scan Hannibal Lecter, settling on his chin. Not the eyes, never the eyes if he could help it.

“Graham? I do believe I've heard that name somewhere before…” Hannibal appeared to think for a moment, “Hmm.. yes it's coming back now, I heard of you when I was consulting for the FBI.”

Stepping forward, Hannibal continued, “The specialist that dear Uncle Jack would bring in on the hard cases, the truly gruesome ones that I of course was never exposed to.”

He cocked his head, “The fine China he was all too willing to break if it meant he caught just one more murderer.”

“Tell me, Mr. Graham.” He purred, “Did you ever crawl too far into a killer's head that you never found your way out?”

Will didn't respond at first. Dr. Lecter's words shouldn't be getting to him, but they were. Crawling under his skin, and creeping into his brain.

“Your starting to sound like Freddie Lounds, perhaps you've been reading too much tattlecrime in the abundance of spare time you've had, due to recent events..” He finally said, a cheap shot maybe, but he wasn't feeling all that charitable at the moment.

Hannibal appeared unbothered by the jibe.  
“I wonder, if things had been ever so slightly different, if it would be you in this cell Mr. Graham.”

It was like Lecter could see into his brain, and knew just how to press on Will's nerves.  
Will was unaccustomed to being the one looked into, and he found that he did not like the sensation in the slightest.  
He determined to get this over with as fast as possible.

“That would be highly unlikely, seeing as I have committed no crimes.” Will responded.

“But-” he continued, “That is irrelevant at the moment since I came here to ask you some questions.”

“Ah yes, I suppose you've come to find out whether I'm truly guilty or not. I must warn you, Mr. Graham, I do believe you will find I've been framed.” Hannibal's voiced turned honey sweet on the last words.

“With all due respect, Dr. Lecter, I've come to find the truth. And I'm inclined to believe the evidence at the moment.”

Hannibal was quiet for a moment, “Well… I wish you luck then, for I am certain that I am innocent of the crimes I've been accused of. Perhaps if you let yourself be unaffected by outward biases you would see that as well.”

Will couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped.

“You find my words amusing, Mr. Graham?” Hannibal inquired, a slight edge to his voice.

“Not exactly,” Will replied when he had regained his composure, “I just know, if I look you in the eyes I will not be meeting the gaze of an innocent man.”

“Than why don't you?” Hannibal challenged, “Surely you didn't think I hadn't noticed your studious avoidance of my eyes. Does it have something to do with your subgender? I must admit, Tattlecrimes was rather vague on that particular subject.”

Will scoffed, “Freddie Lounds never publicizes anything that isn't sensational, I believe she thought it would be more advantageous to her if she didn't clarify that I am in fact a beta.”

“A beta,” Hannibal said, “I find myself surprised by that, I suppose I shouldn't be. And yet with all your oddities I had expected your subgender to match.”

“Like you?” Will asked in disbelief, “I can quite honestly say that there is nothing alike about us.”

Hannibal was quiet for a moment, and when Will flicked his eyes briefly up the gleam in Dr. Lecter's eyes was unnerving in a way he couldn't quite name.

“I wouldn't be so sure about that, Mr. Graham.” Hannibal murmured his eyes fixated on the man in front of him.

Will didn't like the weight of those eyes on him, and quickly redirected the conversation, 

“You've pleaded that you're innocent. That you are not in fact the Chesapeake Ripper despite all the evidence that suggests otherwise.” Will stated.

Hannibal spread his hands, as if to demonstrate that he had nothing to hide.

“The evidence is indeed damning, but it is obvious to anyone that knows me that it is not within in my nature to take another person's life. I have always sought to enjoy life to its fullest, and simply wish that those around I would do so as well.”

“May I ask for clarification on what exactly you mean by nature?” Will asked.

“Of course.” Hannibal replied, a mocking lilt entering his voice, “Everyone knows, it goes against an Omega's nature to take a life. There have even been studies to confirm it, Omegas are wired to care and nurture, not kill.”

Hannibal paused before continuing, “Surely you can see just how ludicrous it is to accuse one such as I of murder.”

“I wonder, just how many of those studies were conducted by alphas,” Will replied, his voice soft, before it hardened.

“But cut the bullshit, Lecter, we both know you are not just an Omega.”

Hannibal seemed surprised, like no one had ever seen through his facade so easily.  
A small smile stole across Hannibal's lips, “My, my, Mr. Graham, you're proving yourself to be most interesting.”

When Will left after he was done questioning Dr. Lecter, he found himself burdened by the unsettling feeling that being of interest to Dr. Lecter would not bode well for him.

#

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on finishing this within the next week or so, and may go back and fix a few things in this chapter later.


End file.
